The NJBC
by Volleyball10
Summary: Major N-JBC set in the 1st season. They are always there for each other no matter what. But what if there's one time that they can't be. They'll try anyways because that's what friends do. S/N C/B Ca/S D/S N/V D/V.
1. Chapter 1

** Ok so here it is. I don't own Gossip Girl obviously or I wouldn't be writing this. And for people who are Serena haters turn back now. There's also going to be a lot of Blair and Chuck in upcoming chapters. Ok I'll let you read now. Enjoy.**

_Looks like the Upper Eastside's favorite good girl and her bf might be hitting a rough patch. S was spotted storming out of lonely boy's apartment with him right behind her yelling her name. Could it be Splits Ville for this seemingly perfect couple? It looks like we're in for a drama filled week. Luckily, that's just how I like it._

_xoxo, Gossip Girl_

Serena van der Woodsen looked at her phone as it beeped with the latest gossip girl news. She remembered when she and Blair couldn't wait till they would be talked about on Gossip Girl. Now all she wanted to do was to be left alone.

She sat on her bed with a bottle of tequila next to her and a line of coke in front of her. She just wanted everyone to leave her alone. Bending down she snorted the line and then washed it down with a huge sip of tequila.

She was tired of being the "New" Serena. Even though her friendship with Blair was much better she knew it would take a little longer for things to be back to the way they used to be. Meaning before she did her best friends boyfriend at a wedding, left town, came back a year later, and then had to deal with Blair's wrath after finding out what Serena and Nate had done.

On the outside everything about her seemed perfect. She had the perfect looks, the perfect Brooklyn boyfriend, the perfect friends in school, and even the picture perfect family. But if anyone dug an inch past her perfect exterior they would see that she seemed perfect on the outside but on the inside she was a mess. That relationship with her perfect boyfriend was rocky at best, her friends at school would turn their backs on her as soon as queen B told them to, and her picture perfect family consisted of an absent father, her mother marrying whoever she dated, and her brother Eric trying to commit suicide. So if that's what people considered perfect then yea, she was diffidently perfect.

Just the thought of having to act like a bad girl gone good for one more day made her want to puke. She missed partying, getting totally wasted, and then having sex with some random guy. That was the real Serena. That is the real Serena.

She was also tired of hearing about Blair and Chuck. Chuck and Blair. That's all Blair could talk about. Serena was glad for her friend but she didn't like that Blair had to rub her face in the fact that she was just so happy. Blair used to think that Chuck wasn't worth the time of day but now he was all her day consisted of.

Just as she bent down to snort another line she heard a knock at the front door of their hotel room/home. "Eric it's great to see you! Is Serena here? I have to tell her something like asafp!" Blair said. "Uhm, I think she's sick. She hasn't come out of her bedroom all day." Eric answered being completely honest.

"Oh, I um guess I'll see her later than." Blair said disappointment in her voice. "I'll tell her that you were here." Eric replied and Serena heard the door shut. She let out a sigh of relief because if Eric hadn't thought she was sick then Blair would have come in her room and freaked.

Serena put the bottle of tequila under her bed. She got up and lowly stumbled into her bathroom and got undressed. She stepped in to the shower and as the water hit her body she thought of the one person who was making her the most upset. His beautiful blue eyes and dirty blond hair tied together with his perfect body was enough to make Serena want to call Dan and dump him right then. But what made it ten times worse was he was off limits. Even though Blair had Chuck it was against the code. But when had that ever stopped her?

Serena stepped out of the shower slightly high and a little drunk. It had been a long time since she had been like this and honestly she missed it. She walked into her bedroom and went to her closet. She picked out the newest clothes in her it, slipped them on, and then went back into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once she was done she pulled her phone out and texted:

**Hey B. Want to go shopping?**

She sat on her bed waiting for an answer. She hadn't drunk or snorted nearly enough to be intoxicated for long. Her phone beeped and read the message.

**I thought u were sick?**

Serena quickly thought of an excuse and then sent the message to Blair

**Oh, yea I have a cold but that's all**.

Serena pressed send and thought Blair would believe it.

**Does ur "cold" have anything 2 do with that Brooklyn dip shit?**

Serena looked at the message and new that everyone must have seen that stupid blast.

**Blair it has nothing 2 do with DAN!**

Serena sent the message. She hated how Blair disliked Dan so much. Even if Serena and Dan were fighting it didn't mean she didn't love him. She just loved the other guy more.

**So there is something wrong!**

Damn it of course Blair would pick up on that. Blair knew Serena better than anyone else, well except for Chuck and Nate but they weren't who she was worried about. If Blair found out about who Serena liked she would flip a shit.

**Blair there is nothing wrong. Do u want 2 go shopping or not!**

Serena sent the message and waited for the response. She wanted to go shopping and forget about her problems for a couple hours.

**OK, calm down. Meet me at my house and we can go together.**

Serena read the message and then went to dry her hair. When she was done she put on her makeup. She turned back one more time to check the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. She was Serena van der Woodsen and everyone did expect her to be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is. Enjoy.**

_B and S have been spotted on a shopping spree. Why does S look so distracted? And where is queen B's king? This is probably the first time they've been spotted apart since they wen_t _official. Facebook official that is._ _And what the hell is N doing in Brooklyn. So many questions and so little answers, but I never stay in the dark for long. _

_xoxo, Gossip Girl _

"Oh my gosh S you should have seen him. That Basstard couldn't even stop staring. The worst part, I think he even started to drool! All this while I was there right next to him! Can you believe that?" Blair said ranting about some girl that waited on her and Chuck on one of their dated.

"Yea that's horrible." Serena mumbled. Of course. They had been shopping for a two hours and everything that Blair came out of Blair's mouth was about Chuck. "Wow, looks like you two girls are having fun. Maybe if we go back to my place it can be even fun for all three of us." said a velvety smooth voice behind them. They turned around shocked to see him there. "Chuck you are such a pig!" Blair exclaimed looking at Chuck with one of her we-will-talk-later looks.

"Yea Chuck we're pretty much related." Serena said. "Good point sis. I don't want to add incest to my list of accomplishments." Chuck said smirking. Blair gasped and looked at him with one of the meanest glares Serena had ever seen.

"You have a list?" Blair said anger evident in her voice. "Don't worry Waldorf you're at the top." Chuck replied his smirk growing as he watched Blair freak out. Instead of saying anything to Chuck, Blair stormed out of the store. "Wow you really know how to push peoples buttons don't you Chuck." Serena stated. "Would I be a Bass if I didn't?" Chuck said. "Now if you'll please excuse me I have a very pissed girlfriend to catch up with." He replied about to leave. "You love her don't you?" Serena asked as he was ready to leave. "Yes." He replied simply not looking back as he left.

Serena couldn't help but smile. Blair had manage tame the untamable. Chuck Bass was whipped.

Serena left the store and signaled for a taxi. Getting in she headed for Brooklyn and her boyfriend. On the way she thought about the fight they had last night. The sad part was she couldn't even remember what it was about. She just hated that he was so, judgmental. Especialy when it came to her friends.

Looking out the window she saw Nate. She stared her mouth wide open not quite able to comprehend what he was doing there. Then she saw him throw his arms around a girl with curly dark brown hair. The girl turned around and Serena saw that it was Vanessa. Serena was in total shock.

After she got over the shock she felt jealousy starting to take effect. She took a picture of the couple and sent it to Blair. A couple seconds later she got a reply.

**WTF! I think Gossip Girl might enjoy this. What do u think S?**

Serena read the message and then quickly sent her reply.

**If they were trying to be secretive why have pda in the middle of Brooklyn?**

Serena smiled as she waited for a response from Blair. If Serena couldn't have him no one could. And she was going to make sure of that.

**Very good point S. I think we need to let others share the couple's happiness. **

As soon as Blair and Serena stopped messaging she regretted sending the picture and thinking that Nate belonged to her. She had a boyfriend, a boyfriend that she loved, even if she loved Nate more.

She heard her phone vibrate and she looked at the blast.

_It looks like we've solved the mystery of N in Brooklyn. He was spotted in a long embrace with V. Don't' believe it; see the pic sent to me below. It seems lonely boy isn't the only one dating out his league. Hope N wanted to go public with his newest venture. I wish the newest mismatched couple the best of luck._

_xoxo, Gossip Girl_

Looking at it Serena knew she made a mistake. When Chuck saw he would be so pissed that Nate hadn't told him.

The cab pulled up in front of Dan's loft and she got out. She walked up the stairs and then knocked on the door. Dan's dad, Rufus, opened the door. "Oh Serena hello, come on in." He looked a little shocked to see her but she didn't blame him. She and Dan's fight had been pretty bad last night. "Is Dan here?" Serena asked. "Yea I'll go and get him." Rufus replied and retuned with his son.

"I'll leave you two alone." Rufus said going out the door. "Serena, hey." Dan said looking more shocked than his father. "We can go in my room and um, talk." He suggested. "Sure." She replied. Everything was turning awkward which was not what she wanted from this visit. They went to his room and sat on his bed. "Look Serena if you came here for an apology then…" Before he could finish Serena had planted her lips firmly on his. He felt himself return the kiss and almost forget about their fight.

"You don't need to. I do. I don't even remember what we fought about last night. Will you forgive me for blowing it out of proportion?" She pleaded. "Did I ever tell you how hot you are when you grovel?" Dan asked with a smile. Serena was happy. For the first time in a long time she remembered why she loved Dan. Just as he was about to kiss her he pulled back.

"I need to check my messages. It'll only take a minute." He said. She watched as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. His intense brown eyes staring at his phone as the light lit up his perfectly defined jaw bone. "What the hell?" He said. "Vanessa with Nate! Is this for real?" Dan continued rather pissed. "What the hell is wrong with her?" He asked to himself. "Why do you care Dan?" Serena asked the happy feeling gone instantly. "Because my best friend is dating some snobby rich kid who only cares about himself." Dan exclaimed. "You don't know Nate Dan; he's a really nice guy!" Serena said defensive.

"I know he's an Upper Eastside douche!" Dan said practically yelling. "Is that what you think we all are? Just some snobby rich spoiled brats. Well Daniel Humphrey I hope you fun with your besty because you just lost your girlfriend!" Serena screamed walking out of his room slamming the door in his face.

She was done being the girl everyone wanted her to be. It was about time the old Serena came back. She was done trying to be perfect. Because out of everything she was, perfect sure as hell was not close to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for the really late update here it is. I know this chapter is bad so sorry in advance. **

_Just in: There's been a Brooklyn blowout leaving our supposed good girl at a club drinking her ass off. Wonder what lonely boy did this time? Could it possibly be related to our new couple N&V? Oh well, only time can tell what the future has in store._

_xoxo , Gossip Girl_

Serena sat at the bar completely intoxicated scoping out the scene. Guys and girls were grinding on each other and a group of people were sitting in the back snorting who knows what . For the first time since she came back she felt at home.

She checked her phone and found two messages. One was from Dan which she deleted right away and the other was from Blair. Opening it she read:

**Hey S what the hell is going on? I got the new blast from GG saying u r some club.**

She put her phone away. She could care less about pleasing queen B. It was time for her to find a guy. She turned around and did one last shot. She got up stumbling a bit. A pair of strong arms caught her. She looked at him seeing his dark brown hair slicked back, his grey eyes sparkling, and his well defined facial features curved into a smile.

"Some things never change Serena." He said. "Do you really want them to?" Serena replied giving him her most provocative smile. "I don't know do I?" He asked, smiling his perfectly white teeth showing. Serena ran her hand up his thigh. "Trust me Carter, you don't." She said pressing her lips hungrily against his.

He returned her kiss with just as much passion. He had never really known Serena that well but he had heard the stories and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. "We can go back to my place." He said breathlessly between kisses. "Oh no Carter I'm not that easy. It'll take at least another day for you to get with the New Serena." She replied. "How about a couple more shots?" He asked. "Free liquor? How can I refuse?" She said.

A couple shots and a short car ride later Serena was at Carter's home. He was on top of her and took her shirt off. He unbuttoned his own and everything fell into place. This is what she wanted, this was who she was. For some reason she felt a bit of regret. His lips weren't the ones she wanted pressed on hers. But she learned a long time ago that she couldn't always have what he wanted.

_Obviously S has never heard of the rule no sleepovers on school nights. S was spotted taking the walk of shame out of Ca's home. Wonder what C and N are going to think when they find out their enemy is banging one of their best friends. I guess we're just going to have to wait and see._

_xoxo, Gossip Girl _

Serena started to open her eyes when she was hit with a major head ache. She tried to remember what had happened last night. Each detail slowly fell into place. She had a fight with Dan, went to the club, saw Carter, and then of course did Carter.

She slowly got up, dressed, and went into his kitchen. "Morning Serena." Carter greeted. "Coffee?" he asked. "No thanks. What time is it?" She asked. "9:30." He replied. "Oh shit I'm late for school!" She exclaimed.

"Tell Nate that I said hi." He said. The name made her long for a pair of blue eyes staring at her instead of the grey ones she had now. "Ok." She replied. He pulled into a hug. Whispering in her ear he said, "Don't forget to call soon. I really do hate one night stands." He quickly kissed her lips and then let her go. He didn't know why but he really liked Serena.

Serena caught a cab and went to the hotel. She went into the lobby and quickly got on the elevator. Getting off on her floor she stepped into her suit. She quickly took a shower and then put her uniform on. She found her favorite sunglasses and put them on trying to hide her hung-over appearance. Every noise was like a bomb going off in her head.

Getting in the cab she decided to check her phone. She read the latest Gossip Girl blast and groaned in frustration. If she knew then Blair knew and there was going to be hell to pay for it.

**Ok so do you want Serena to end up with Carter, Nate, or Dan? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I tried to update faster this time. I really liked writing this chapter bur for all I know it could be really bad. So if you don't like it I'm truly sorry. Don't forget to review!**

Serena got out of her cab. She checked the time on her phone and saw that she should be in third period. She had been hoping to avoid Blair today but now she knew that wasn't going to happen. Taking her sunglasses off she went into the building and checked in at the office. She got her books and headed to her Chemistry class.

Opening the door everyone turned form their lab tables and stared at her. "Ms. Van der Woodsen, thank you for gracing us all with your presence. Please take your seat and help Blair finish your project." Her teacher ordered. "Yes sir." She replied.

She walked to her table and set her books down. "Damn S you look like hell." Blair said. "Thanks B." She replied. "Please tell me that those blasts from Gossip Girl weren't true." Blair asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Serena replied trying to avoid the subject. "Oh my gosh it's true. What the hell were you thinking?" Blair said a little louder than necessary.

"Ms. Waldorf, Ms. Van der Woodsen the last time I checked this was a classroom not a club. Can you please stay focused on your project? Oh and Blair try to keep your language PG rated." Their teacher said. "Yes sir." They both replied. "We'll finish this at lunch. Meet me at the café ." Blair ordered whispering. "Fine but don't bring any of your stalkers." Serena replied loud enough for Kati and Isabel to hear. "Serena!" her teacher said warningly. "Sorry." She replied and then turned her attention to their project.

Carter waited outside of Constance. He knew Serena would have lunch soon and he wanted to talk to her. Ever since he had seen her something clicked. He had been all around the world yet he thought she was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"What the hell are you doing here Baizen?" A deep and annoying voice asked. "Bass, shouldn't you be in class or catering to that bossy bitch you call a girlfriend?" Carter asked. Chuck looked like he was going to kill him. Carter loved pissing him off, especially after Chuck embarrassed him in front of his 'clients'.

"Stay the hell away from Serena, Carter!" he heard Nate say as he was shoved against a wall. "Ah Nathaniel, are you jealous?" he asked looking at Nate. "You aren't good for her Carter. She deserves someone who hasn't been to jail more times than he can count without having to use his fingers." Nate said angrily. He raised his hand in a fist but Chuck intervened pulling Nate away from Carter.

"Nate can you ever settle an argument without punching someone?" Carter asked. "Just stay away from her!" Nate yelled. "The last time I checked you weren't her boyfriend." Carter said.

"Your right he's not. I am." An unfamiliar voice said. "What the hell, aren't you kids supposed to be in class or something?" Carter exclaimed. "It's lunch time you dumb shit." Chuck said. "Why are you three talking about my girlfriend?" The unknown guy questioned. "I'm sorry but who are you?" Carter asked irritated. "I'm Dan Humphrey." Dan said. "Well Dan, Serena didn't consider you her boyfriend last night trust me. I think it's safe to say that you two are officially over." Carter replied to the already angry kid.

The next thing he knew Dan had hit him right in the face. Carter checked his nose and found it bleeding. Carter quickly recovered and was about to punch Dan back when Nate and Chuck grabbed his arms and threw him against the wall. "Don't talk about Serena like that!" Dan yelled punching Carter again in his face.

"Dan stop! Chuck, Nate let him go!" Serena yelled stepping between Dan and Carter. Chuck and Nate let Carter go and he whipped his nose. "What were you three thinking? You can't put aside your differences when I wanted you all to be friends but you can forget them when it comes to beating up Carter?" Serena asked angry.

"Come on Serena you know I love you! I'm sorry about last night." Dan pleaded. "Come on sis, don't be like this. You know he's not a good guy." Chuck said. "Yea Serena, he's a criminal." Nate added. "What is this, an intervention? Are you ok Carter?" Serena asked. "Yea I'm fine. Thanks." Carter responded smiling at her. "Dan it's over between us. I made that clear last night. And as for you, Batman and Robin, I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself." Serena said.

"Come on Serena I love you." Dan said. "Dan it's over." Serena replied and he walked away. "Don't you two have other damsels in distress to save?" She asked looking at Chuck and Nate. "Don't say we didn't try to warn you sis." Chuck said and started walking away. "Please Serena." Nate begged his crystal blue eyes pleading. Serena wanted to say she would stay with him but she knew she couldn't have him.

"Nathaniel, she's made her mind up come on." Chuck yelled. Nate followed and she heard Chuck say, "You know I'm Batman right?" which followed with them arguing over who was which. Serena laughed at them as they walked away.

"You know you have a beautiful smile." Carter said. "And you look surprisingly hot with a broken nose." Serena replied. "Want to have lunch?" He asked. "I was supposed to meet Blair." She responded. "Please? It's the least I can do. Without you I would have had to hurt your friends and possibly my hand." Carter said. "Oh it didn't look that way from where I was standing." She stated. "Oh you must have seen it form a bad angle. Where I saw it from, I could have easily taken them." Carter joked. She started to laugh and then Carter kissed her.

The kiss didn't feel like it did yesterday. It felt almost right. She melted into it. She actually felt almost whole again. The hole in her heart was somewhat filled. Not completely. But she felt almost happy.

"About that lunch?" He asked as he pulled away. "I don't think Blair will mind." She replied. "You might want to put this on." He said handing her a helmet. "I think I'm good. I don't want helmet hair." She replied. "Good choice. I don't like them either. I think it defeats the point of riding in the open air." He said getting on his motorcycle. After a couple of seconds he turned around and asked, "Are you afraid?" "No I've just never ridden one before." She replied. "Well for starters you have to get on." Carter joked. She did as he said smiling. "Now wrap your arms around me." He instructed. She hesitantly wrapped her arm around him as she was. "You know you're going to have to hold on a little tighter if you want to stay on." He told her looking back and smiling. She quickly kissed him and then he started the motorcycle.

She rested her head on his shoulder as it started to move. She couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms even tighter around Carters chiseled body.

_Gossip girl here and it looks like S and lonely boy are officially broken up. How it happened? He, N, and C decided to beat up the ever so innocent Ca right outside of Constance. Three against one seem like bad odds but not when you have S on your side. In the end a very lonely boy, a betrayed brother, and a not so happy ex lover walked away while a happy Ca and S rode into the sunset together. Looks like your lunch plans have been canceled B._

_xoxo, Gossip Girl_

**Sorry Serena Nate fans but in the vote Carter Serena fans won. If you want her with Nate then don't forget to tell me! And if you're a Serena Dan you need to tell me because right now there are zero of you. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

_Looks like B wasn't too thrilled hearing about her bff being whisked away by bad boy Ca. I have a feeling S is due for an intervention sometime soon because a furious B and a jealous N have been spotted in a very protective brother's hotel suit. Look out Ca because it's about time that Queen B shows you who really rules the Upper Eastside._

"You let her what?" Blair yelled at the now smirking Chuck Bass. "There was nothing we could do. Carter has his hooks in her deeper than I thought." Chuck replied. "Yea, he was being a major dick and Serena got mad at us!" Nate complained.

"Nate don't even talk." Blair said raising her hand signaling for him to stop. "What the hell did I do?" He exclaimed looking at her. "Well obviously she is in love with you! Or was in love with you until you had to blow it by dating Cabbage Patch's ex girlfriend!" Blair answered. "Look I really like Vanessa!" Nate said emphasizing her name. "Yea, but not as much as like Serena!" Blair fired back. "Well if you didn't make her think that if she got back with me you would exile her again then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Nate yelled.

He was waiting for Blair to say something when Chuck intervened. "Look, as much as I love a good bitch fight this isn't helping us. You two need to stop yelling and help me come up with a plan to get Carter the hell away from my sister." Chuck said his tone.

"I was thinking of something on the lines of him mysteriously vanishing and never to being seen again." Nate suggested. "I have a guy that could make that happen." Chuck said pulling his phone out. Blair quickly took the phone out of Chuck's hand and said, "That's a great idea and all Nate, and I'm glad you have someone that can make that happen honey," Blair started off calm, "but I don't want to spend the next 25 years of my life in jail!" She finished practically screaming.

"Blair calm down I was just joking." Chuck said pulling Blair onto his lap. "I wasn't." Nate mumbled. "So you don't have someone that can do that?" Blair asked. "Well that part is true but I've only used him once." Chuck replied running his hand through her hair soothingly. "Do I even want to know?" Blair asked. "Probably not." Chuck answered. "Sometimes Bass." Blair said before she started kissing him.

"Look, it's awesome that you two are happy but we kind of have bigger problems." Nate said irritated. "Nathaniel, do you know what a door looks like?" Chuck asked pulling away from Blair. "Yea, but what's that supposed to mean?" Nate asked confused. "Good, I don't have to show you. Now get out." Chuck said angrily. "Whatever I'll figure it out myself!" Nate yelled as walked out and slammed Chuck's door closed.

"What are you figuring out Nate?" Serena asked. "Uh… nothing I was just talking to Chuck." He replied. "Is B in there? I kind of owe her an apology." Serena said. "Yea but you might not want to go in." Nate warned. "Again? I swear if I have to be around them while there all happy and stuff one more time I am going to kill them!" Serena exclaimed. Nate laughed and couldn't help but feel the way he used to for her. The way he still felt for her.

"Serena are you coming?" Nate heard a voice ask and he felt like he just shattered into a million pieces. The next thing he knew Carter walked down the hotel hallway and threw his arm Serena. His Serena. She gave Carter the look that she used to give him. Whenever Nate had gotten that look he knew Serna liked. Now Carter was getting it. The son of a bitch had everything Nate wanted. Nate was used to being the one that people got jealous of. Now everything was turning upside down.

"Hey Nathaniel." Carter said with a fake smile. "I have to go." Nate said shoving past Carter. Halfway down the hallway he heard Serena tell Carter, "Don't worry he'll warm up to you." Nate laughed to himself. Serena was so wrong. Nate wasn't going down without a fight and right then; he would've started a war for her.

**Don't worry I'm not going to change the relationships every chapter because that would mess up the entire flow of the story. I know this chapter was bad and I'm sorry but thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! I am really surprised how many I've gotten and I just wanted to thank ya'll so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! Oh and of course I don't own gossip girl. If I did wouldn't be writing this. I'd be busy finishing the story line for season 5. **

_Looks like N broke off his relationship with V before it really got started. But it's ok, her and lonely boy were spotted together hating us Upper Eastsiders once again. So could N's mysterious break up have anything to do with a certain it girl? Uh oh look out Ca, N's coming to take back what's rightfully his. Let the battle begin._

_xoxo, Gossip Girl_

"Carter you need to come and hang out with me, B, Nate, and Chuck tonight!" Serena squealed holding onto his arm. "Serena, you know they don't like me." He replied warily. He and Serena had officially a couple for three weeks and her friends were far from thrilled. Saying they hated him was an understatement. But he honestly couldn't blame them; he wasn't their number one fan either.

"Come on for me?" Serena begged pouting. Here blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight as they sat on a blanket in the park. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you Serena, but do you really want to waist a whole night with them when you could be spending it alone with me?" Carter asked smiling crookedly. "Carter once you get to know them their not that bad." She said trying to convince him.

He sighed and then shook his head. "Come on please don't make me." He pleaded like a child His own comment surprised him. He was a completely different person around her.

Serena laughed. "You sound like a kid. I swear they don't bite! Well maybe Blair but that was the first grade and I'm pretty sure she's gown out of that." Serena said. "How reassuring." Carter said sarcastically leaning into kiss her. She put a figure on his lips and said, "Not until you agree to come with me.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Carter moaned. "You're such a drama queen!" Serena said giggling. "Fine, I'll come but when there's a fight you can't blame me." Carter said giving in. "I knew you would see it my way." Serena replied happily. Suddenly Carter pulled her into a kiss easing her gently onto her back.

"I think I love you." He said breathless. Serena was shocked. She had trouble with those words. She had said them too many times and they had broken her more than she could count. Something was different about the way he said them though. "I know I love." She returned.

They lay there for a while his arms wrapped around her saying nothing. It felt like she could have laid there forever. Then as if on cue her phone beeped with a text. "Please tell me you're not going to get that?" Carter groaned. "I probably should." She replied. He gave her a frustrated look.

She saw it was from Blair and opened it.

**Hey S ur coming to hang out with us 2nite right?**

Serena typed her answer then sent it.

**Totally we'll meet you at ur house.**

Waiting for a response she tuned to see Carter staring at her. She met his eyes and kissed him softly. Her phone beeped and then she checked it again.

**What do u mean we!**

Serena texted back:

**B you know what I mean.**

She was regretting her idea of trying to unite her boyfriend and her best friends. Her phone beeped again and she quickly opened it.

**Ugh, I seriously thought u were over the bad boy phase. U know you can't trust him.**

Serena sighed rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "What's wrong?" Carter asked. "Just Blair being Blair." She replied. "If you ask me it's probably Blair being her usually bitchy self." Carter said. Serena glared at him. "Look Carter I'm not asking to be her new bff but can you try to get along with her? And maybe even Chuck and Nate if you really love me." She suggested. "Fine. But only because I really really love you." Carter replied sighing. "I love you too." She said smiling at him.

She quickly texted:

**I gtg B, I'm spending the day with the guy I love.**

Blair stared furiously at the text. "That's not your most attractive expression honey." Chuck said in his notorious velvety smooth voice. "Carter's coming tonight." Blair replied to Chuck's statement.

She saw as his smirk slowly fell to a scowl. "I can't believe she likes him so much. If she could just see him for what he really is." Blair ranted. "And what is that?" Chuck asked. "A criminal." Blair responded. She waited for a response and turned to Chuck to see him deep in thought.

"You know Blair that's a terrific idea. Call Nathaniel, I think he'll be interested in this." Chuck said a devious smile spreading across his face.

**Please don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like this.**

"I still don't understand." Nate complained. "Nathaniel, I've already explained this. I'm going to call my P.I. and he's going to find out who Carter in debt to. Then that person will receive an anonymous tip from yours truly about a certain dick that Serena felt she needed to force upon us and then that dick will skip town leaving a shattered Serena. You'll go and be her knight in shining armor while we all spend the next how many months trying to put her pieces back together." Chuck finished explaining.

Turning to Blair, Nate asked, "Can you please explain it in English." "Nate," Blair said frustrated, "Chuck's going to call his P.I. and get him to find out who Carter owes money to. Then he's going to call the guy that Carter owes the money to and tell him that Carter plans on not paying him back. The guys going to get pissed and Carter is going to be forced out of town leaving Serena depressed. You're going to comfort her blah blah blah and we're all going to be best friends again." Blair finished.

"That's a great idea Chuck!" Nate exclaimed. "I don't like it. I mean yea it will get us what we want but are you really ready to have to deal with Serena when she's passed out drunk in some bar?" Blair asked. "When you have no idea if she's ok, when you have to call her mom and lie telling her that Serena's spending the night at your house when in reality you have no fucking idea where she's at?" Blair continued her voice getting louder with each word.

"Trust me Blair, I don't like what I have to do but if we don't handle this now something might happen to Serena. The fact that Carter's in debt to about a hundred people and that he's a criminal is only more reason to act now before it's too late!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Before it's too late." Blair recited laughing. "Before it's too late what? It's not that I don't hate Carter because I do; it's the fact that nothing is going to happen. He's not just going to walk into an alley with Serena and be attacked by one of his drug dealers or loan sharks!" Blair yelled.

"I'm with Chuck on this Blair. For all we know someone could be looking for Carter right now and could find him while he's with Serena. Would you rather be dealing with a depressed Serena, or a dead one?" Nate asked. "Ok you both are going way overboard. You two have officially jumped off the boat sanity of." Blair said frustrated. "Blair I believe it's two against one. That means majority rules." Chuck said smirking.

"Whatever, I'm not going to be part of this Chuck." Blair said. "As long as you don't tell her I'm fine with that." Chuck said coldly. "I won't." Blair answered before walking out of Chuck's room. "You might want to go after her." Nate warned. "Right now I have a couple calls to make." Chuck said as Nate was getting up to leave Chuck's suite. "Nate, your part in this is to try not to throw any punches tonight." Chuck requested. "I'll promise that when I have Serena back in my arms." Nate said his tone low and serious.

XXXXXXX

"Ok Serena this is your last chance. You can spend the night partaking in an extremely romantic evening with me or we can go and make small talk with the three people who hate me the most in the world. And trust that's a big accomplishment because I'm actually banned from entering entire cities." Carter said while holding Serena. "But not in America of course." He added smoothly. "Of course not." Serena said smiling. He laughed and then kissed her.

"So about that romantic evening?" Carter asked. "I wish I could say Blair wouldn't mind but then I would be lying to you. Then what kind of girlfriend would I be?" Serena asked. "Fine." He said feign anger. "But maybe afterwards we could, I don't know pick up where we left off?" Serena asked provocatively. "And where is that?"Carter asked. "You'll see." Serena replied and started making out with him.

XXXXXXX

"Please tell me you found out who Carter owes money to?" Chuck asked over the phone. "His name is Henry Kent. Carter owes him over $40,000." Chuck's P.I. said. "Wow Carter's been pretty busy." Chuck said taken aback by the amount of money.

"He's been charged with armed assault twice and has been convicted once. He served seven years and was let out of prison two years ago." His P.I. answered. "And how may I contact him?" Chuck asked. "His number's 214-2953." The P.I. responded. "Thanks Jacob. I think that's all I need." Chuck said.

"Charles I've never ask you why you need the information I give you but you need to know this guy is dangerous." Jacob said. "Thanks for the concern but I'm a Chuck Bass." He told Jacob before he hung up.

Chuck dialed the number and then held the phone to his ear. After three rings Chuck heard an extremely rough voice answer, "Who the fuck is this?" "Hello Henry, I'm someone who's about to make you 40,000 dollars richer so I hope you don't mind but I'll be doing all the talking form this point on." Chuck informed him.

"Who the hell is this?" Henry asked again. "I thought I made myself clear the first time. Now if you don't mind, shut up and listen. Does the name Carter Baizen mean anything to you?" Chuck asked. "Yea that son of a bitch owes me 40,000 dollars." Henry said. "Well Henry, you see I don't really like Carter, and I've been told he's planning on skipping town without paying you that money." Chuck said a smile spreading across his face.

"What?" Henry screamed outraged. "But I guarantee he'll corporate if you find him soon enough." Chuck said. "Now that I've done you this favor for you, you'll need to do me one." Chuck told him. "And what is that?" Henry asked. "Don't kill him. If you kill him you'll end up in prison which I'll make sure of." Chuck instructed. "I'll make sure he doesn't die." Henry replied. "Thank you." Chuck said satisfied. "No thank you." Henry returned and then hung up.

XXXXXXX

"You didn't really leave me a place to pick up from." Carter said as he pressed the up button on the elevator. "Did you really want me to?" Serena asked smiling. "I suppose not." He replied pulling her into a kiss.

Going to the elevator door Dorota yelled, "Mees Blair, Mees Serena and Meester Carter are here." "Coming!" Blair yelled in response.

"Serena you're here!" Blair said with a smile which quickly fell when she saw what Serena was doing. "And you're an hour late making out with Carter Baizen in my elevator. Please do come in." Blair said irritated. "Huh? Oh sorry B." Serena said apologetically pulling away from Carter. "If only I believed you." Blair said angrily.

They walked in and Serena saw Chuck and Nate. "Serena." Chuck said as he hugged her. "Chuck it's good to see you." Serena said pulling away. "I saw you last night." Chuck replied. "Yea, but we haven't hung out in a while." Serena said. "Touché." Chuck responded. "Chuck." Carter said extending his hand out. Chuck looked at it as if he was debating whether or not he needed to use a glove but finally put on a fake smile and shook it.

"Natie!" Serena squealed as she leaped into Nate's outstretched arms. "Serena I've missed you." He whispered into her ear. "I've missed you too!" Serena said loudly.

She couldn't help but feel a little safer in Nate's arms then in Carter's. She felt a little more at home in Nate's arms then Carter's as well. Her feelings for Nate suddenly came back and she didn't know what to do. Quickly pulling away she turned to Carter trying to hide the shocked on her face.

Carter jaw clenched tightly in anger as he watched Serena throw herself at Nate. He couldn't help but feel jealous as Serena practically screamed she missed him. She hugged him too long. Or at least longer then he liked. Serena spastically pulled away and hid her face as she walked towards him.

"Nathaniel." Carter spat as he held his hand out for Nate to shake it. Serena felt guilty because she knew Carter noticed how she hugged Nate.

Nate quickly accepted the offering remembering what Chuck told him. He felt Carters hand crush his own and saw as Carter's knuckles turned white from gripping his hand so hard. Nate's imaginary smile quickly turned into a scowl as Carter let go. "Good to see you too." Nate said under his breath as he messaged his hand.

"Hey S, help me with the _wine_." Blair requested. "Sure B." She said following Blair. Walking in the kitchen Blair spun around with a look of complete anger on her face.

"What the hell was that?" Blair whispered angrily. "I didn't mean to." Serena said guiltily. "Well as long as you didn't mean to everything is ok. You know what Serena, Nate is in love with you. He's been in love with you practically his entire life and you've lead him on but never once have you thought of how all you do affects him. You weren't thinking about it when you slept with him, you weren't thinking about it when you went to boarding school, you weren't thinking about it when you dated Dan, you weren't thinking about it when you decided to date Carter, and you sure as hell weren't think of it when you hugged him like that tonight!" Blair said angrily in a low tone.

"What do you want Blair. Do you want me to break up with Carter? Do you want me to date Nate? If you do you have a funny way of showing it. I came here in hopes that Carter could make peace with my three best friends but now I'm a little confused on the best friend part. I'm sorry that I'm not always able to do what you want. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me but while you think about it I think I'll be leaving." Serena said angrily.

"Serena, wait." Blair yelled as she walked away. Serena ignored Blair and grabbed Carters arm "We're going." Serena said angrily. "We are?" Carter asked confused but then saw her face. "We are." He restated.

Blair watched as Serena left. She felt horribly but she knew Serena wanted Nate. She felt guilty knowing that in reality it all was her fault in the first place. "It's ok Blair. I made the phone call and we won't have to deal with Carter much longer." Chuck said as he enveloped her in a hug.

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update but here it is. I really appreciate all the reviews and I don't own gossip girl blah blah blah.**

_S was spotted storming out of B's place with a very relieved looking Ca following right behind her. Will our favorite group of friends come to terms with their differences or will this finally be the end of them. Either way, it looks like we're in for a hell of a week._

_xoxo, Gossip Girl_

Carter tried to keep up with Serena as she stormed out of Blair's home. He didn't know why she was so mad, but he was mad too. "What the hell is wrong Serena?" Carter asked anger evident in his voice.

"I'm tired of her Carter! I'm tired of how she thinks she can control everyone. She's always such a bitch!" Serena screamed still walking. "What did you two fight about?" He asked. She hesitated not wanting to tell him. He could feel his temper rising. Finally she simply replied, "It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter? Well you want to know what matters to me?" He asked. "You do. I thought you felt the same way but in there with Nate I just don't know now." He finished his voice barely a whisper. "Carter I love you. That meant nothing." Serena told him.

"You say that but I know when you're lying." He said looking away. "Then look at me. If you can tell if I'm lying then you can tell that when I say I love you more than him I'm telling the truth. You're the one I want." She said her eyes threatening to let the tears that formed behind them fall. "Serena, I told you I would do anything for you. I'm doing this for you. I'm standing between you and the one guy that can actually make you happy. I love you and I always will." Carter finished.

"If you really loved me then you wouldn't do this. I'm begging you Carter. Please." Serena said a tear falling from one of her eyes. He reached to her cheek and slowly whipped it away with his thumb. She met his eyes and he met hers. "Please." Serena begged him again.

"I'm not just doing this because you like Nate. I'm doing this because I'm not a good guy. I don't want to see you get hurt because of what I've done in my past." He told her. "Before I started dating you of course." He said and then she laughed. "Of course." She responded and then he smiled. "I don't care if I get killed because of you." She added and then kissed him.

He kissed her back. He couldn't do it. He loved her too much. "So you were just joking before right?" She asked him smiling. "Yea totally." He responded and she started laughing.

"You two are just so cute together." A voice said behind them. It made Carter pull Serena behind him as if he could do something about it.

"You have a very pretty girlfriend." He said approaching them with three guys behind him. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Serena asked angrily. "I'm a man with a grudge and an extremely large bat." He said winging it and then stepping closer.

XXXXXXXX

Blair, Nate, and Chuck sat in Blair's living room. "Why would you say that?" Nate asked Blair. "I was mad. I didn't know it would piss her off so much." Blair responded "You've known her since you were four years old. I'm pretty sure that you know everything that makes her mad!" Nate yelled. "Nathaniel, it's Serena. If the wind is blowing the wrong direction she's pissed." Chuck said defending his girlfriend. "Don't talk about her like!" Nate exclaimed. "Come on Nate, we don't really mean it." Blair insisted.

"Will you two quite fighting like five year olds?" Chuck asked irritated. "I told you that I was going to take care of it and I will. Now enjoy the alcohol and wait for it to take its course." He finished raising his glass of scotch to his lips. "How can you be sure this amazing, and or illegal, plan is going to work?" Blair asked irritated. "One, it's only illegal if someone gets killed and two, I'm Chuck Bass." He told Blair with his trade mark smirk.

"You are such an arrogant ass." Blair said rolling her eyes. "Yea but that's how you like it." He said leaning in to kiss her. Then they heard the elevator door open. "Who the hell is that?" Chuck asked frustrated. "I don't know let me check." Blair replied.

Dorota had gone home so she went to greet the mysterious person. "Who is…?" Blair started until she saw who it was.

Carter stood leaning against the wall of the elevator and was cradling his arm. His nose looked broken and was gushing blood. His eyes were swollen and he had a huge gash on his forehead. He somewhat walked somewhat collapsed into Blair's arms.

"Chuck, Nate!" Blair yelled as she tried to keep him from hitting the ground. In a couple seconds both guys were in the room and had Carter out of her arms. They both too one arm on top of their shoulders and then dragged him into the living room.

"Set him on the chair." Blair instructed. "What happened?" Nate asked frantic. "They..they..have Serena." Was all Carter could manage to say before he went unconscious.

**Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry for the late update but since the lack of reviews I've been getting I was thinking a bout abandoning this story. Please review more. I don't care what they're about or whether it's to say you hate me and my story it's just I'd really like to know if there are any people who are even reading this story. Ok, I'll stop bitching and let ya'll read.**

"Who are they?" Nate yelled grabbing Carter by his shirt and shaking him desperately. "He's out cold Nate." Chuck commented his voice calm and even.

"This is all my fault." Nate said slumping onto the couch with his face buried in his hands. "No Nate, this is all Chuck Basstards fault." Blair sated angrily.

"How is this my fault?" Chuck asked defensively. "Um, I don't know it might have been the part where you called some criminal to whack off Serena's boyfriend," Blair started off calmly, "or it might have been the part where you called some criminal to whack off Serena's boyfriend!" she finished yelling.

"Look we can all play the blame game or, we can figure a way out of this." Chuck said ignoring his girlfriends comment.

"What are we supposed to do Chuck? We have an unconscious, bleeding, half dead guy on my mother $2,000 chair, lover boy is wallowing in self pity, you could care less where your sister is, and oh yea, my best friend is fucking kidnapped by some hardcore gang member. So let's go get a pencil and a piece of paper out then brainstorm on the best way to rescue Serena." Blair said angrily.

"Oh I know, lets go to Barns&Noble and see if they have a Saving your Best Friend from Criminal Convicts for Dummies book." She added

"That title is way too long." Chuck stated bluntly.

"You're impossible, never once in my entire life have I heard you take responsibility for your actions. You pushed Nate out of a tree that one time and told him it was his fault because he had no balance." Blair told him.

"Watch it Waldorf." Chuck warned.

"Now we're going by last name?" Blair asked not afraid of anything Chuck said.

"Blair, I know you're mad and scared but never say I don't care about Serena. She's one of my closest friends and you know for a fact I'd do anything for her." Chuck stated the calm tone replaced with one filled with pain.

Blair then looked Chuck in the eye. She saw hurt and anger but what scared her most of all was the fear that shone in his perfect dark brown eyes. She finally gave up on being mad him. He didn't mean for this to happen.

She threw her arms around Chuck and let all her anger and sadness out. She sobbed into his shirt while his strong arms wrapped around her.

They stayed like that for a long time using each other as the rock they so disparately needed.

Chuck pulled away after several minutes like that and looked into her eyes. He kissed her and she kissed back. It wasn't passion filled and meaningless, it was soft and sweet but it meant something more.

Chuck had never kissed a girl like that. He always kissed with the intention of getting some. But with Blair, he wasn't even thinking about that. In that moment, it was the last thing he wanted.

"I love you." He breathed. "I love you too." She replied and the as fast as their moment had come it was gone.

They had to figure something out or the next time Blair would get to wear he new black Gucci Dress would be to a funeral.

Blair looked at Nate to see he still had his face buried in his hand. "Nate," she said, "It's time for you to be Serena's knight in shining amour."

And with that Nate looked up and got off the couch. His blue eyes blazing with determination as he prepared himself for a long night of plotting and scheming.

**Sorry it's so short.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if you think this chapter is weird but I'm writing it at 2 in the morning listening to Owl City which btw is amazing and you all show diffidently listen to him. I'll stop shoving my views down your throats and let you read.**

"What are we going to do about Carter?" Blair asked.

"Write down: Pro's and Con's of dumping Carter's body in the nearest river and or lake." Nate instructed Blair.

"Nate, how is that going to help?"

"It'll make me feel a hell of a lot better." Nate mumbled to himself. It was all Carter's fault.

He quickly thought of Serena. The girl he loved. The girl fate kept telling him he couldn't have. The girl he wanted most of all. He thought of her being held captive by some man that didn't even deserve to know she existed.

He needed her back. He needed to find her and then even if he couldn't have her he could still talk to her. He could still hear her laugh, he could still look into her perfect blue eyes, he could still dance to no music with her while snow fell all around them.

"_Natie, come on!" Serena giggled as she pulled him_ _by his arm out into the crisp cold air. _

"_Serena it's cold out here." He complained looking at her dancing around while white snowflakes fell gently from the sky._

"_You know none are the same." She told him holding her hand out and catching a few that quickly melted. _

"_I've heard that before." He told her truthfully as he joined her sticking out his hand too._

_She started twirling around again and he watched her as she did her best to pirouette and sache around the yard. _

"_May I have this dance Ms. Van der Woodsen?" Nate asked bowing and extending his hand. _

"_It would be my honor Mr. Archibald." She told him and took his hand. He placed his other hand on her hip. Taking the lead he twirled and dipped her at all the appropriate times while she giggled and he laughed._

That was before everything became complicated. Before he dated Blair,before Serena became the It Girl, and before the Sheppard wedding.

* * *

><p>"Chuck will you stop pacing it's giving me a migraine?" Blair asked rubbing her temple with her index finger.<p>

It had been three hours and they had nothing. Chuck was debating whether or not to call the shady criminal and confirm their suspicions; Nate was bent on making sure Carter didn't wake up, and Blair just wanted her best friend so she could complain about how stupid they were both being.

They had no plan. No idea how they were going to get her best friend back. This kind of shit wasn't supposed to happen to people like them. Their biggest worry was supposed to be if their manicure matched their dress or if they looked fat in said dress.

She sighed and looked down at her neatly written and perfectly organized list.

Pros: Lily and Bart are on vacation for three weeks; Spring Break for two more weeks

Cons: Serena has been taken by ruthless criminals; they have no plan; Nate has officially lost his mind and is bent on killing Carter; Chuck is useless and lost in deep thought; Eric has no idea his sister has been abducted; There is a possibility we might be arrested by the end of the week

"Chuck!" She practically screamed and he quickly turned to her dazed as if he had just woken up from a dream.

"Call that guy. Find out what he wants and then give it to him. Whatever it is, tell him he can have it. I just want my friend back."

Chuck nodded and left the room with his phone.

"I know! Blair do you have a shovel?" Nate asked as if it were the most normal question on earth.

"Nate will you stop trying to think of ways to kill me?" A voice asked and Blair turned around to see Carter standing in the doorway leaning on it for support.

"Good you're awake. You know where the exit is. I expect I don't have to show you out." Blair said coldly even though she was secretly glad he wasn't dead.

"Forget it Waldorf, I'm not leaving until I know Serena is safe. It's my fault she's in this mess and I swear I'll get her out of it." He told her limping over and sitting in the chair next to her.

"Carter leave!" Nate yelled.

"Make me Archibald." Carter said threateningly.

"Fine." Nate replied standing up ready for a fight knowing Carter had no chance of winning.

"No. There will be no fights in my house." Blair said which was followed by silence.

Finally Blair asked, "Do you both love Serena?" They both nodded as their reply. "Do you want her back?" She asked and they both nodded again. "Then turn to each other because for the next I don't know how many days you two are best friends. I can't deal with another Baizen Archibald feud right now do you understand me?"

"Fine." Nate agreed reluctantly which was followed by a "Sounds fun." From Carter.

* * *

><p>Chuck held the phone to his ear and tried to wait patiently for someone to answer. It was his fault they were all in this mess. Nate could blame himself or Carter all he wanted but everyone knew, whether they wanted to admit it or not, it was his fault.<p>

"What do you want?" the man who answered the phone asked.

"Hello Henry, I think we might have had a misunderstanding the other night when we talked." Chuck informed him. "When I said Carter couldn't be killed I was under the impression that your problem was with Crater and Carter only."

"It is. As a matter-o-fact I handled it not too long ago." Henry replied.

"And how did you handle it Henry?" Chuck asked.

"Beat the shit out of the bastard and took his pretty girl friend as incurrence. Now he has no choice but to give me that money."

Chuck's heart sank and any hope he had faded away in an instant.

"Did you hurt the girl?" Chuck asked needing to know his step-sister was alright.

"I wasn't going to but she wouldn't stop screaming so I had to take care of the situation." Henry answered.

"What did you do?" Chuck asked sounding more desperate then intended.

"Relax, I hit her in the head with a bat but it wasn't too hard. Just enough to knock her out for a couple of hours. Why do you care? From what it sounded like, you hated that guy." He informed Chuck.

"Don't touch her again! If you so much as lay a hand on her I swear you'll be spending the next 25 years of your life in jail!" Chuck growled angrily.

"You're filled with all these threats but I don't even know who you are." Henry said.

"I'm Chuck Bass and you just make the biggest mistake of your miserable life."

**Don't forget to review. You're choice Carter or Nate? Last chance to vote before I make my final decision.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update, a lot of school and Volleyball. Here it is.**

"Nathaniel, Blair can I have a word?" Chuck asked in his usual indifferent voice. He looked around the room and saw that Blair had fallen asleep, her head leaning on Nate's shoulder. Nate's head was resting on the wall next to him and Chuck felt an urge to pull Nate out of his chair and yell at him to never touch Blair again.

"Blair!" He said again louder than the first time. "What?" Blair asked groggily lifting her head off of Nate's shoulder where she had accidently fallen asleep. "I want to talk to you and Nate." He informed her extremely jealous.

Blair saw the look of envy flash in her boyfriend's eyes and wanted nothing more than to stroke his cheek and then show him that he was the only one for her.

"Nate." Blair said nudging him lightly. "Serena…" he moaned. Blair felt her heart sink as she remembered her best friend. "Nate wake up." Blair said shoving him a little harder then necessary. Nate's head snapped up. "Huh, what?" He asked looking around the room trying to figure out where he was.

He noticed he was in Blair's house and then everything came back to him. Serena, Carter, and the kidnapping. "Can't you just leave me alone?" He asked angrily. When he was asleep, it was like nothing had happened.

"Nathaniel, don't talk to her like that!" Chuck said slowly and threateningly. Normally he would have stayed quiet but he was already pissed off about the events prior to Nate's comment.

"Or what Charles?" Nate asked emphasizing Chuck's real name. "You going to hit me?" Nate returned. "Nate!" Blair said shock.

"Blair stay out of this!" Nate yelled at her. "Don't talk to her like that." Chuck said through gritted teeth. "Don't tell me what to do Bass." Nate returned. Just as soon as the words left his mouth he felt Chuck's fist make contact with his nose. Nate lost his balance and fell flat on his back.

Chuck groaned and grabbed his hand. He had no idea it would hurt that bad. "Oh my gosh, Nate!" Blair gasped running to help her friend up.

Chuck felt even more envious of Nate as **HIS **girlfriend went to help Nate instead of him.

Nate was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling disoriented. He lifted his hand to his nose and felt something wet on his figure. He brought his hand in front of his eyes and saw a bright crimson liquid coating it.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Blair asked him kneeling next to him.

Nate staggered to his feet ignoring her. He looked at Chuck and before he knew what he was doing shoved his best friend against the wall. He pulled his hand back forming a fist and grabbed a hold of Chuck's tie.

Chuck watched as Nate got to his feet furry written all across his face. His teeth were clenched and his eyes were shining with pure rage as Chuck felt him grab his tie and slam him against the wall. He heard Blair's protest in the background which she finally gave up.

He focused back on Nate whose fist was clenched and moving rapidly towards his face. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact but nothing happened. He heard a crash and suddenly Nate's hand was released.

Chuck opened his eyes and saw Nate sprawled on the ground with none other than Carter Baizen on top of him.

"I'm going to let you go. Do you think you can get yourself under control?" Carter asked treating Nate like a child.

"Get off of me!" Nate yelled squirming.

"I take that as a no." Carter laughed smirking to himself.

"Get off of him Baizen." Chuck instructed.

"Hey man I was just trying to…" Carter started saying while getting off of Nate who was still angry.

"I know. Thank you." Chuck interrupted and he extended his hand to help his bloody friend off the ground. Nate refused the help and used the wall to get up shakily.

"Where have you been?" Chuck asked Carter who looked a lot less disheveled and seemed almost back to normal except for the a deep gash above his eye and the awkward way he cradled his arm.

"I went home and cleaned up. Do you have any plans?" Carter asked.

"None. When I came in they were dead asleep. Now if you'll excuse me I need to apologize to someone." Chuck said and walked over to Nate and Blair who were trying to stop his bleeding nose.

When he was in earshot range of their conversation he overheard Nate apologizing for yelling at Blair.

"Don't worry about it Nate, we're all upset." She reassured him handing him the box of tissues.

"Blair, Nate," Chuck began but Blair cut him off by holding up her hand.

"We need to talk Chuck." She added, grabbing him by his tie and leading him out of the room.

They went up the stairs and into her room. Chuck knew this room well, he and Blair had made quite a few memories in there.

"What the hell was that Chuck?"

"Blair, if you wanted to get me alone you could have just asked." Chuck smirked.

"No, just stop talking Bass." Blair said frustrated.

"Oh is that how you want it Waldorf?" He asked wrapping his arms around her and making her eyes meet his.

"No Chuck, I'm mad at you." She replied breathlessly as she tried to avert her gaze from Chuck's sparkling dark brown eyes. She felt his hands on her waist and them slowly move down her body.

"Blair, it's not possible for you to be mad at me." He said and smashed his lips against hers. For a couple of seconds she stood there but finally couldn't resist him any longer and melted into it. He pulled off her shirt and picked her up setting her on the bed.

"I love you." He said in between kissed.

Blair froze for a second. He loved her? Charles Bass, the biggest player in the entire UES, loved her, Blair Waldorf. Two complete opposite come together and to make the perfect couple.

"I love you too, Chuck." She whispered.

**Did you like it? I'm sooooo sorry for the late update, and the uneventful chapter. I promise the next update will actually have a point. I just wrote it to show that Nate and Chuck's relationship is kind of rocky, Carter is making an effort to fit in with them, and it would take a lot to break Blair and Chuck up.**


End file.
